


[podfic] Connection

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Connection"</p>
<p>
  <i>Tron hears the call.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302814) by [grey_sw (grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/pseuds/grey_sw). 



> I've always loved reading grey_sw's stories and this ficlet is just perfect to me. It's just enough to leave you wanting more, but what that more is? Well, that's up to your imagination, lol.
> 
> TRON fans out there might recognize the purple circuitry on the podfic cover, but for anyone new to the fandom (first of all, WELCOME! I hope you enjoy your stay. \o/), purple circuits are used to indicate pleasure or arousal in programs on the Grid. :P
> 
> Beta-ed by [themusecalliope](http://themusecalliope.dreamwidth.org/). Thank you!

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:02:03 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Tron/Connection.mp3) | **Size:** 1.87 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Tron/Connection.m4b) | **Size:** 2.33 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
